ereciafandomcom-20200214-history
Hong Xiongmao
Physical description: As History: As Society: As Traditions: As Common names: First/Given name: Last name: *As Racial traits: Attribute score: Agility +2, mana +1, wisdom +1 Age: As Dietary: BacterivoreBacterivore are bacteria eaters./CarnivoreCarnivores are meat eaters. (Hypercarnivore eat more than 70% meat, mesocarnivore eat 30–70% meat, hypocarnivore eat less than 30% meat) Anurophagy eat frogs * Araneophagy eat spiders * Avivore eat birds * Durophagy eat hard-shelled or exoskeleton bearing organisms * Haematophagy eat blood * Insectivore eat insects * Myrmecophagy eat ants and/or termites * Invertivore eat invertebrates * Keratophagy or Ceratophagy eat horny material, such as wool by cloths moths, or snakes eating their own skin after ecdysis. * Lepidophagy eat fish scales * Molluscivore eat molluscs * Mucophagy eat mucus * Ophiophagy eat snakes * Ovivore eat eggs * Piscivore eat fish * Spongivore eat sponges * Teuthophagore eat mainly squid and other cephalopods * Vermivore eat worms * Zooplanktonivore eat zooplankton /FungivoreFungivore are fungus eaters./HerbivoreHerbivore are plant eaters. * Exudativore eat plant and/or insect exudates (gum, sap, lerp, etc.) * Folivore eat leaves * Florivore eat flower tissue prior to seed coat formation * Frugivore eat fruits * Graminivore eat grasses * Granivore eat seeds * Gumivore eat tree gum * Nectarivore eat nectar * Palynivore eat pollen * Phytoplanktonivore eat phytoplankton * Xylophagy eat wood /OmnivoreOmnivore or all eater. They consume bacteria, meat, fungus and plants. Potion dose: 1 cap (5 ml) = 1 adult dose, can be taken up to 4 times a day Classification: Anthropoid yōkai Alignment: Typically chaotic netural Size: Medium, ranging between 00 - 00 cm (0’0” - 0’0”) tall Speed: * Athropoid form: 20 metres per turn * Panda form: 23 metres per turn Senses: Sight: *'Terrible bright vision:' Triple disadvantage (lowest 5d20) on bright vision checks (wis). *'Sensitive regular vision:' Single advantage (lowest 2d20) on regular vision checks (wis). *'Sensitive dim vision:' Single advantage (2d20) on dim vision checks (wis). *'Darkness vision:' Single roll (1d20) on darkness vision checks (wis). Hearing: Sensitive hearing: 'They have a single advantage (2d20) on noise checks (wis) when facing, dice - 2 for perpendicular and dice -5 away. Quite has single roll (1d20), loud has double advantage (3d20). Smell: '''Keen smell: '''They have a triple advantage (4d20) on scent checks (wis) when regular, dice +5 for upwind and dice -5 downwind. Faint has double advantage (3d20), strong has quadruple advantage (5d20). However, also has higher venerability to scent attacks. Racial abilities: Sharp Bite: Hóng xióngmāo can bite a target much in the same way as a red panda, due to their sharp teeth they can easily pierce flesh. ''Biting does 1d4 +str# piercing damage. Claw: Hóng xióngmāo can claw a target. Clawing does 1d4 +str# slashing damage. Jump: Hóng xióngmāo can jump up to 300 cm +str% high, or half if standing straight before jumping. While they can jump 400 cm +str% long, or half if standing straight before jumping. Kick: Hóng xióngmāo can kick a target. Kicking does 1d4 +str# blunt damage. Anti-Social: Due to them being quite solitary creatures, they do not cope well with those more charming characters. Thus they have a double disadvantage against charms. Racial shapeshift: The ability to shapeshift between their bear and anthropoid forms. It requires an action to shift form and another to revert. The character must also have at least 1 mana left, though it does not cost them any mana to shift. Regardless of it they are unconscious or dead, they will remain in their current form. Languages: Hóng xióngmāo typically only speak Common, but can learn a few other languages. Add an additional for every 5+ int, for example: 5+ int can speak Ursian, 10+ int speaks Common, 15+ int speaks Common +1 other language, 20+ int speaks Common +2 other languages. *Common *Ursian Typical attribute score: A guideline or baseline for hóng xióngmāo characters. It is important to ensure that you include their racial attribute bonus, in this case they can have mana +1 and wisdom +1. Points: (100/115) '''Endurance (endu), Health: 13/20 (+15%, +1) Mana (ma), Energy, Magic, Stamina: 16/25 +1 =17 (+35%, +3) Agility (agi), Reflexes, Quickness: 18/30 +2 = 20 (+50%, +5) Charisma (cha), Presence, Charm, Social: 5/15 (-50%, -5) Intelligence (int), Intellect, Mind, Knowledge: 12/20 (+10%, +1) Luck, Fate, Chance: 14/20 (+20%, +2) Strength (str), Might: 8/15 (-20%, -2) Wisdom (wis), Spirit, Wits, Psyche, Sense: 14/25 +1 =15 (+25%, +2) Types: (00) As: As Sub-races: (00) As: As Trivia: Category:Races Category:Yōkai Category:Ursine